Un souffle de haine
by Stingmon
Summary: La rancune et la haine sont des choses auxquelles on échappe difficilement. Surtout lorsqu'on a la malchance d'être un procureur talentueux et accablé de rumeurs...One shot, song fic.


_**Un souffle de haine**_

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la haine collective ? C'est un phénomène qu'on retrouve un peu partout, chez les enfants comme chez les adultes, au sein d'une foule comme d'un petit groupe, pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons. Elle se traduit par une perte totale de moralité et de réflexion, et transforme un groupe d'individus raisonnables en une bande de déments. Cette haine collective se dirige souvent contre un individu isolé.

Je dis tout ça en amateur : je n'ai rien d'une psychologue, et je décris le phénomène d'après ce que j'ai entendu et observé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce truc me fiche la trouille. C'est pourquoi j'en ai fait le sujet de ma fic :-)

Ce one shot plutôt sinistre se déroule au moment de la cérémonie de remise des prix, au commissariat de police, dans le cinquième procès. Il y aura donc de légers spoilers des procès quatre et cinq, mais rien de bien méchant, croyez-moi ! Le personnage central est Miles Edgeworth, ou Benjamin Hunter, ou Reiji Mitsurugi, ça dépend des versions…J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages, parce que les noms français sont parfois hideux :-) Un rapide récapitulatif des personnages évoqués :

_Benjamin_ _Hunter_ : _Miles_ _Edgeworth_ (allez savoir pourquoi ils ont changé un nom anglais pour un autre nom anglais, mais c'est pas grave…)

_Dick_ _Tektiv_ : _Dick_ _Gumshoe_

_Officier_ _Ballaud_ : _Officier_ _Meekins_

_Damien_ _Gant_ : _Damon_ _Gant_ (naaaaaan XD)

_Manfred_ _von_ _Karma_ : Manfred von Karma (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous prends pas pour des attardés, c'est juste que je savais plus quoi mettre…)

Et voilà :-) J'ai ajouté à cette fic les paroles de la chanson « False News travel fast » de Sonata Arctica (CD _Silence_, troisième chanson, mais on s'en fout XD). Ce groupe est finlandais, ce qui explique les quelques expressions un peu excentriques (voire carrément incompréhensibles), que j'ai parfois dû traduire de manière approximative. Je m'excuse pour ça…

Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages et tout le reste de Phoenix Wright ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette chose. Je précise pour une meilleure compréhension que dans la version anglaise, Gant surnomme Edgeworth "Worthy", ce qui signifie "valable", au lieu de l'appeler "Hunty", ce qui ne veut strictement rien dire. XD

Evidemment, les reviews sont les bienvenues, je vous autorise à critiquer du moment que vous restez cohérents, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

Fans de Phoenix Wright, remplissons ensemble cette section ! XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bientôt dix heures…Jamais vu un commissariat de police aussi bondé. Ca jacasse de partout, on se cogne aux tables dès qu'on essaye de faire un geste. La salle est tellement noire de monde qu'on ne voit même plus ses propres chaussures. Tout ce qu'on distingue, c'est une marée de costards, de robes de soirée, de trois-pièces et autres vêtements de cérémonie, surmontés de têtes guindées d'officiers de police, d'inspecteurs, d'avocats, d'huissiers, de gros bonnets et de petits rien du tout, bref, toute la clique de la justice.

La cérémonie de remise des prix…Dans un sens, on a de la veine qu'elle ait lieu aujourd'hui : avec le transfert des preuves et tout le bazar que ça implique, ça m'étonne qu'on ne soit pas déjà tous devenus cinglés. La mâtinée entière s'est réduite à un vaste cirque, où je devais cavaler à droite et à gauche, des liasses de papiers sous le bras, à me cogner contre mes collègues et à semer de vieilles pièces à conviction autour de moi à chaque chute…

Carrément dangereux, ce boulot, quand on y pense…Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli me faire éborgner par une arme du crime ou quelque chose de semblable : on a des blessés chaque année. Il s'en est même fallu de peu que je ne me fasse pas assommer par le Lutin Bleu. L'officier Meekins le trimbalait de couloir en couloir en le serrant contre lui comme s'il avait décidé d'en faire sa femme. Le moins qu'on puisse remarquer, c'est que dans ce métier, ce sont souvent les sous-fifres qui prennent les plus gros risques…

Quoi qu'il en soit, après toute cette pagaille, ça fait du bien de rester un peu immobile. C'est une cérémonie reposante, finalement. On souffle une heure ou deux, on parle de choses et d'autres avec les collègues, on applaudit poliment, on écoute avec une attention puérile la liste des primés. C'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance de recevoir quelque chose, mais ça ne coûte rien de rêver un peu…

A l'image de la plupart des convives, je me suis mêlé à un groupe de vieux collègues. Pas vraiment des étoiles dans la profession, mais ce sont des gars biens, partageant tous les mêmes destins, les mêmes désillusions. On cause en prenant un air décontracté, on fait mine de prendre l'évènement à la rigolade, mais personne ne s'y laisse prendre : il suffit de noter les fréquents coups d'œil en direction de l'estrade pour comprendre que tout le monde pète de rage.

Ce n'est pourtant pas un spectacle si fascinant, cette grande estrade de bois montée à la hâte. Ce qui attire le regard, c'est plutôt la table placée sur cette estrade, avec tous ces rubans, ces médailles, ces coupes…Des dizaines de trophées qui scintillent au-dessus de nos têtes comme des étoiles en plein jour, inaccessibles, et qui ont l'air de se foutre de notre gueule. Je déteste ça.

Bien sûr, il arrive que le miracle ait lieu, et qu'on entende brusquement notre nom, au milieu de toutes ces auréoles de gloire. Rien de bien grandiose, la plupart du temps : un prix pour Efforts Louables, une médaille de Bonne Volonté…Des fois, on dirait qu'ils se foutent de nous. Mais cela n'altère en rien la magie de cet instant où l'on sent sa main se refermer sur le métal frais et scintillant, l'extase de ce furtif sentiment de réussite.

Cela va sans dire, les vieux veinards qui reçoivent un prix passent les trois mois suivants à se pavaner et à exhiber leurs trophées chaque fois qu'ils croisent quelqu'un dans un couloir. Au bout de quelques semaines, ça commence à donner des tics nerveux, et on finit par se retenir à chaque instant de leur mettre un poing sur la gueule.

Mais je m'énerve un peu vite. Ce sont de bons bougres, la plupart du temps ; il faut juste essayer de les comprendre : se donner en spectacle après avoir reçu un prix, qui résisterait ? C'est souvent un trophée qu'ils méritaient depuis un sacré bout de temps. On ne peut pas en vouloir à un gars travailleur qui, après être resté dans l'ombre des années durant, accède enfin à ce petit morceau de gloire si longtemps revendiqué. Moi, en tous cas, je ferais pareil.

Et puis, franchement, les joyeuses fanfaronnades, c'est loin d'être la pire façon de faire le malin…

L'heure approche.

Les conversations se font graduellement plus fébriles. Un drôle de frisson parcourt la salle, comme un vent de peste. On jette de brefs coups d'œil vers un coin déserté de la pièce. Certains en viennent même à se désintéresser des trophées. Au milieu du brouhaha des conversations, on distingue à présent des murmures. Des regards éloquents s'échangent entre voisins, des regards qui se passent de mots. On sait.

On est d'accord.

Le centre de l'attention générale est un angle vide de monde, que les gens évitent malgré l'encombrement général, comme chassés par une odeur déplaisante. Au milieu, un type immobile, bras croisés, silencieux, les yeux braqués sur une fenêtre, l'air de s'être persuadé que le commun des mortels est trop minable pour bénéficier d'une seconde de son attention.

Miles Edgeworth.

_I look out the window_

_I see the sun in the sky_

_For now_

_It is not for me_

_(Je regarde par la fenêtre_

_Je vois le soleil dans le ciel_

_Pour l'heure_

_Il n'est pas pour moi)_

Impossible de promener son regard de ce côté de la salle et de louper son costume, la chose la plus voyante qu'on puisse faire en matière de vêtement. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'habiller en magenta sans avoir l'ambition secrète de se faire repérer à six kilomètres à la ronde chaque fois qu'il sort de chez lui. Rien qu'à la couleur de son habit, on peut deviner pas mal de choses sur ce que vaut un individu, notamment la vitesse à laquelle gonflent ses chevilles... Ajoutez les dentelles et autres fanfreluches, ça nous donne un ensemble qui aurait probablement suffi à payer mon appartement et tous les meubles qui s'y trouvent.

Sapé comme un arbre de Noël, raide, le regard distant, ce type aurait carrément pu écrire au dos de sa veste « Rampez devant Sa Seigneurie » que l'effet aurait été le même…

Au commissariat de police, on trouvera pratiquement personne qui ne connaisse pas le nom de Miles Edgeworth : le genre de gars qui pourrait vous envoyer à la circulation d'un simple mot, qui commence sa carrière à vingt ans à peine, et qui se débrouille pour devenir un procureur célébrissime avant d'avoir eu le temps de mémoriser le chemin de son bureau. Avec un salaire équivalent, bien sûr.

Accessoirement, on a quelques raisons de croire que ce jeune prodige s'adonne à des méthodes peu orthodoxes, telles que la manipulation de témoins, les enquêtes illégales ou la falsification de preuves. Histoire de condamner des innocents à la peine capitale sans s'attirer trop de problèmes. Un passe-temps qui lui plaît bien, à ce qu'on raconte.

Est-il nécessaire d'ajouter que le jeune Edgeworth a été suspecté dans deux affaires de meurtre, ou que son mentor Manfred von Karma s'est révélé être un criminel psychopathe ? Sans doute pas…

_Stories of old times_

_Black Book of Lies with no reason nor rhymes_

_No secrets no disguise_

_(Récits des temps anciens_

_Livre Noir de Mensonges, sans raison ni rimes _

_Ni secrets ni déguisement)_

Il demeure immobile, un air de désintérêt arrogant sur le visage, et fait mine de ne pas remarquer les murmures bruissant dans toute la pièce, le poids des dizaines de regards qui le scrutent et guettent le moindre changement dans sa physionomie, l'auréole de vide, l'atmosphère de défiance qui alourdit l'air.

Il ne prête aucune attention à l'estrade, et mis à part les coups d'œil agacés qu'il jette de temps en temps à sa montre, ses yeux ne quittent pas la fenêtre. J'imagine que ça doit lui procurer un certain plaisir, de considérer sa venue à la cérémonie comme un acte de charité et de se faire prier pour recevoir un trophée prestigieux. Bonne manière de faire l'intéressant.

Sans vouloir me mêler de ses affaires, pour quelqu'un qui a été accusé il y a tout juste quelques mois du meurtre de son propre père, il se la joue pas mal...

_Colour of the jealousy that hangs over thee_

_Why don't you believe_

_You still do not know me ?_

_(Couleur de la jalousie qui s'accroche à vous_

_Pourquoi refusez-vous de croire_

_Que vous ne me connaissez toujours pas ?)_

Dans son périmètre, les chuchotements se font encore plus furtifs, quoiqu'on puisse sans trop de mal saisir le sens général des conversations. Personne ne l'approche à moins de trois mètres. On dirait que Gumshoe, cet inspecteur qui ne rate jamais une occasion de lui trotter dans les jambes comme un clébard, n'a pas réussi à le rejoindre. Il doit se sentir seul, sans personne pour lui lécher les pompes…

Dix heures sonnent.

_**Books of true tales**_

_**Mirrors of tragedy**_

**_Remorseful and pale_**

_**As always **_

_**These news travel fast**_

**_(Livres des contes véritables_**

**_Miroirs de tragédie_**

_**Livides et pleins de remords**_

_**Comme toujours**_

**_De telles nouvelles voyagent vite)_**

Les portes du commissariat s'ouvrent pratiquement au même instant. Les murmures s'éteignent. Apparaît l'officier général Gant, impossible à louper avec son costume vert et orange, la drôle de croix rouge qu'il porte en guise de cravate, sa coiffure carrément tordue et ses lunettes roses en demi-lunes. Il salue bruyamment l'assemblée, avec de grands gestes et un rire tonitruant. Derrière lui trotte un petit policier nerveux, anonyme, une liste à la main.

Un chemin s'ouvre immédiatement devant l'officier général, s'étendant jusqu'à l'estrade. Ca ajouté au périmètre entourant Sa Seigneurie autoproclamée Edgeworth, on commence à être carrément à l'étroit. Gant s'avance à grandes enjambées, un large sourire sur son visage tanné, distribuant des poignées de mains et des claques dans le dos aux collègues qui passent à sa portée.

Un homme singulier, ce Gant, quand on y pense. Plein d'habitudes bizarres. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on a appris à ne pas se poser trop de questions sur des gens aussi puissants que lui : c'est souvent mauvais pour la santé. De toute manière, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit un supérieur désagréable. Un peu sans gêne, tout au plus. Pas le genre de gars à vous mettre en pétard, pas comme certains types ayant depuis longtemps oubliés jusqu'à l'existence du mot « humilité » et qui à peine débarqués de l'université ne savent déjà plus quoi faire de tout leur fric.

Pas comme certains types qui prennent plaisir à se faire sacrer meilleur de leur profession alors qu'ils ont suffisamment de rumeurs sur le dos pour écrire un roman avec…

Tous les regards se tournent à nouveau vers sa silhouette raide, mus par une volonté commune, pratiquement télépathique. On _sait_. On est d'accord. Des murmures mal contenus, ravalés à la dernière seconde, chargent l'atmosphère. C'est qu'on se souvient ; on est là pour acclamer ce petit salaud, pour applaudir et pour fermer notre gueule. Belle réussite, fichu démon. T'es content de toi, j'imagine ? Te faire haïr tant que tu peux, puis t'arranger pour qu'on te fasse la fête…

_Walking cross snowfields_

_How can I trust in this path I leave_

_Fading behind me ?_

_Pleading not guilty_

_It's in the nature of humankind_

_Installed in a man-child_

_(Traversant des champs de neige_

_Comment puis-je croire en ce chemin que je quitte_

_Et qui s'estompe derrière moi ?_

_Plaider non coupable_

_C'est dans la nature du genre humain_

_Dès l'enfance)_

Si on nous laissait causer, pour sûr qu'on aurait des choses à te dire. Des choses à éclaircir au sujet du si parfait Miles Edgeworth…Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que tu arbores une attitude si suffisante, les mains crispées, trop imbu de toi-même pour croiser le regard de quiconque, tout en sachant que tu as été pendant quinze ans l'élève du meurtrier de ton père. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si fier de cet héritage, à emprunter allègrement ses méthodes pendant tes procès, à copier jusqu'à ses gestes et ses habitudes vestimentaires…

Comment tu oses encore te montrer en public, avec les traits de Manfred von Karma, les traits de l'assassin de ton propre père, gravés sur ton visage.

Comment tu oses encore te pointer et faire ton boulot comme si de rien n'était, alors que tu _sais_ pertinemment ce qu'on pense de toi ici, tous autant que nous sommes.

_Life can do it in many ways_

_Toss dirt on your face_

_But I'm your man_

_And for you I do all I can_

_(La vie peut le faire de maintes façons_

_Vous jeter de la boue au visage_

_Mais je suis votre homme_

_Et pour vous, je fais tout ce que je peux)_

L'attention de l'assemblée se reporte sur l'estrade ; l'officier général s'est arrêté en son centre, gratifiant toute la salle d'un large sourire. Un long silence s'installe, pendant lequel il ne fait rien d'autre que sourire bizarrement, les mains derrière le dos, portant son regard sur la pièce avec une décontraction de propriétaire. Il me semble que ses yeux marquent une légère pause dans l'angle vide où se tient toujours Edgeworth. Pas sûr. Les convives commencent à s'agiter d'un air inconfortable ; c'est ce moment que Gant choisit pour prendre la parole.

Il entame un discours volubile, ponctué d'éclats de rire, de battements de mains et d'exhortations à aller nager tous ensemble, de sorte que le sujet finit par ne plus être tellement clair. Il prononce quelques commentaires flatteurs sur le travail de chacun, félicitant ses subordonnés pour leur zèle et leurs aptitudes…

-C'est qu'on a des petits sacrément débrouillards, dans cette équipe ! Et infatigables, vraiment pas décidés à lâcher le morceau ! Parfois, je me surprends à oublier qu'on a des gens _valables_ comme ça chez nous, et je m'étonne qu'on fasse du si bon travail. Ho Ho Ho ! C'est qu'ils tiennent à leur gloire, ces petits jeunes, à continuer leurs exploits sans s'inquiéter de remplir à craquer leur casier judiciaire ! Prêts à se faire accuser de meurtre et de tout ce qu'on voudra. On leur doit une fière chandelle, à ces casse-cous, non ? Vraiment valables, ces petits-là. Très « _worthy_ », vous voyez ?

Il s'interrompt, secoué par un rire tonitruant, battant des mains avec un entrain à peine sain d'esprit. Répondant à son hilarité, une sorte de ricanement voilé parcourt la salle, parsemé de murmures et de coups d'œil vers l'objet de l'allusion. Celui-ci esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire acide, et fixe l'officier général avec une nuance de colère dans le regard. J'imagine que ça doit foutre en rogne, pour un type aussi imbu de lui-même, de voir quelqu'un de plus haut gradé que lui aussi décontracté…

Gant finit par se calmer, scrute un long moment la salle derrière ses lunettes roses, avant d'annoncer en souriant le début de la remise des prix. Le policier nerveux sursaute et déploie sa liste.

Une fois de plus, les murmures s'interrompent.

_**Books of true tales**_

_**Mirrors of tragedy**_

**_Remorseful and pale_**

_**As always **_

_**These news travel fast**_

_**(Livres des contes véritables**_

_**Miroirs de tragédie**_

**_Livides et pleins de remords_**

_**Comme toujours**_

_**De telles nouvelles voyagent vite)**_

Tout se déroule très lentement : la longue liste de noms, les primés qui se succèdent. L'officier général les accueille avec de bruyantes claques dans le dos, ainsi qu'un discours bref qu'on pourrait facilement résumer par « Ca, c'est du bon boulot, mon vieux ! » ou « Tu es allé nager, dernièrement ? ».

Les applaudissements sont plutôt tièdes. On commence à trouver le temps long, ainsi qu'à avoir sérieusement mal aux jambes à force de rester debout et immobiles. On se balance maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, jetant des regards teintés d'une rancune amère vers ces salauds de primés qui sourient bêtement sur l'estrade en serrant contre eux leur médaille comme si c'était leur premier gamin.

Si seulement _nous_, on pouvait être là…

Certains se désintéressent peu à peu de l'évènement, regardent distraitement autour d'eux. Parfois, on se tourne vers son voisin, on lance un commentaire sardonique entre ses dents, mais personne ne songe bien longtemps à troubler le silence religieux qui imprègne la salle. On est trop occupé à écouter cette foutue liste, avec une naïveté puérile, comme des gamins le soir de Noël. Trop occupés à imaginer ce que ça ferait, à quel point ce serait irréel et magnifique si c'était _notre _nom qui s'élevait tout à coup…

« …Le trophée du King du Barreau est décerné au procureur Mile Edgeworth. »

Un lourd silence tombe dans la salle. Le même frisson, le même signal d'alliance d'esprit en esprit, le même pacte, le même mouvement, la même pensée, la même impulsion, une seule flamme brûlante dévorant les dizaines de regards qui se braquent sur _lui_.

Il se fige un instant, les sourcils froncés, une parfaite moue de snob dubitatif sur le visage tandis que ses lèvres bougent silencieusement, comme pour marmonner « Le _quoi_ ? ». Ses yeux vont de la fenêtre à la porte à la fenêtre, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à avancer vers l'estrade. Les gens s'écartent sur son passage, certains avec une déférence feinte, mais la plupart le fixent avec écoeurement et défi.

A mesure qu'il s'avance, les murmures reprennent. Les rumeurs, les soupçons, les rancoeurs bruissent dans toute la salle et jusqu'à portée d'oreille du procureur. Seule la perspective d'une baisse subite de notre salaire nous retient de lui crier carrément ce qu'on pense de lui, de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il fait, de la pourriture qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, détestable dans tout ce qui le constitue, répugnant, répugnant, répugnant…

« …assassin de DL-6… »

« Il paraît que… »

« Manfred von Karma… »

Il ne prête attention à rien, la tête haute et les dents serrées, comme pour ne pas voir et ne pas entendre les rumeurs et les regards qui l'encerclent et les mots qui l'accusent et qui sont _réels_. Tu _sais _qu'elles sont réelles, ces rumeurs, tu sais qu'on a raison depuis le début, depuis le tout premier instant où l'on t'a vu te pavaner avec tes vingt ans, ton salaire, ta carrière sans faute, ta renommée, tout ce putain de fric que tu exhibes partout. Tu sais ça, et c'est pour ça que tu fuis, avec tes dents serrées, tes poings crispés et tes fichus yeux gris qui ne regardent rien.

_Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'enfuir…_

« Démon…criminel… »

« On dit que… »

« On _sait _que… »

Il finit par atteindre l'estrade. Les murmures redoublent. Les gens parlent entre eux à mi-voix, le fixant d'un unique regard de rancœur et de haine. La salle entière bruisse des mêmes menaces inlassablement répétées. Une fois encore, il fait mine de ne rien entendre.

_Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'enfuir…_

_Standing on the station_

_Watching your train slowly disappear_

_(In misty morning)_

_I'm only shell of a man_

_I thought you knew who I am_

_(Debout sur le quai_

_Observant votre train disparaître peu à peu_

_(Dans le brouillard matinal)_

_Je ne suis que l'écorce d'un homme_

_Je pensais que vous saviez qui je suis)_

Gant ne semble pas se formaliser des murmures et grondements qui agitent la pièce. Il accueille joyeusement le procureur, battant des mains et riant aux éclats. Il le félicite longuement pour ses progrès, insistant sur la différence entre lui et le « petit garçon la tête dans les nuages » avec qui il a travaillé il y a deux ans. SL-9…

Au nom de l'affaire, un nouveau frisson parcourt l'assistance. Des sourires sardoniques se dessinent sur de nombreuses lèvres, on scrute avec impatience, presque avec délice, la moindre crispation sur son visage, le moindre changement d'expression, le moindre signe d'agitation qui pourrait nourrir de nouvelles rumeurs.

On raconte des choses, sur SL-9. Des choses pas jolies jolies sur le petit prodige Edgeworth. On sait que c'était sa première affaire importante, et que c'est à partir de là qu'il a commencé à se faire cette satanée réputation de procureur imbattable…Forcément, on a des raisons de penser que c'est là qu'il a commencé à jouer au démon, là qu'il a commencé cette course à la gloire qui lui a si bien réussi toutes ces années. Tu aimerais bien le cacher, ce petit jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais bien faire croire que tu les dois à ton talent, tous ces verdicts coupables, toute cette gloire, tout ce fric et ce satané prix que tu ignores avec arrogance…

_But go ahead and blame the fool_

_You have beliefs that aren't true_

_I have not lived the life you read from…_

_**The** **Books of true tales**_

_**Mirrors of tragedy**_

_**My life is no game**_

_**It's a real shame **_

_**False news travel fast**_

_(Mais allez-y, accusez l'idiot_

_Vos certitudes ne sont pas vraies_

_Je n'ai pas vécu l'existence que vous avez lue dans…_

**_Les Livres des contes véritables_**

_**Miroirs de tragédie**_

_**Ma vie n'est pas un jeu**_

**_C'est vraiment une honte_**

_**Les fausses nouvelles voyagent vite)**_

L'officier général achève son discours et enfonce littéralement le bouclier assorti d'un énorme « K » dans les bras d'Edgeworth. Celui-ci remercie sèchement et se prépare à tourner les talons. Un instant, Gant le fixe de ce sourire bizarre, laissant les murmures gronder tout autour d'eux. Il part d'un grand rire, saisit brutalement son avant-bras et le traîne sur le devant de l'estrade, face à la salle. Il marque un nouveau silence, sans relâcher sa prise. Exposé comme une cible aux regards et aux murmures, dont certains mots deviennent presque audibles, l'autre pâlit légèrement et jette des coups d'œil exaspérés à son supérieur.

Un problème, petit salaud ? Quelque chose à te reprocher, peut-être ?

Gant rompt brusquement le demi silence tendu par un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Ecoute, Worthy, je comprends que tout ça te fasse planer un peu, mais ce serait dommage que tu t'enfuis comme ça, non ? Allez, les gars ! Le petit Worthy a fait du bon boulot cette année, alors faites-lui une belle ovation ! »

Nouveaux ricanements nerveux à travers la salle. Il y a une sorte de déclic silencieux, quelque chose qui se libère en chacun de nous, et l'ovation s'élève, glaciale, grondante comme un roulement de tonnerre. On bat des mains comme des sauvages, les murmures enflent et se mêlent au martèlement général, la salle se perd dans un unique grognement d'animosité.

_On te hait._

_Why do you keep me in the agony ?_

_The Book of true tales_

_(Pourquoi me laissez-vous à l'agonie ?_

_Le Livre des contes véritables)_

Partout, tout autour de toi, c'est la même pensée que nous partageons. Et on ne te laissera pas y échapper, petit parvenu, salaud de démon.

Plus personne n'a peur. Certains se sont mis à parler à haute voix, à peine couverts par le vacarme des applaudissements qui mordent et lacèrent comme une grêle épaisse. Qui _mordent_ et guettent et _lacèrent_ cette fichue expression de snob jusqu'à ce que ce démon ait du _sang_ _sur_ _son_ _visage_.

On te hait. On sait ce que tu vaux, on sait que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale parvenu insupportable, trop imbu de toi-même pour voir à quel point tu es répugnant, pire que tous les criminels que tu as condamnés jusqu'ici.

On te hait. On te hait. C'est le même message dans chaque esprit, dans chaque pulsation de ces applaudissements rageurs qui ont l'air de ne jamais devoir finir, ces applaudissements sauvages qui _mordent _et _rongent_ et_ lacèrent _jusqu'à ce que tu hurles de douleur et que tu t'écroules enfin sur le sol comme le rat impuissant que tu devrais être.

On te hait.

_How can you hate me and keep me in this agony ?_

_The Mirror of tragedy_

_(Comment pouvez-vous me haïr et me laisser à cette agonie ?_

_Le Miroir de tragédie)_

Tu te crois sans doute très malin, drapé dans tes fringues d'aristocrate, à te faire applaudir et à faire mine de t'en foutre royalement, à ignorer ton trophée comme si c'était un jouet en plastique et à rester raide, la tête haute et le regard distant comme si tu essayais encore de voir le ciel à travers cette putain de fenêtre.

_Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'enfuir…_

On te hait, on te hait, et on sait qu'on vaut mieux que toi. On a peut-être pas assez de fric pour se saper comme des seigneurs, on a peut-être pas commencé notre carrière à vingt ans, on est peut-être pas des génies ou des célébrités, on a peut-être pas remporté de trophées prestigieux, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a été assez répugnant pour se transformer en démon et s'attirer un peu plus de gloire…

Aucun d'entre nous n'a fait accuser des innocents pendant quatre années entières pour s'enrichir.

Aucun d'entre nous n'a été pendant plus de dix ans l'élève d'un criminel.

Aucun d'entre nous n'a été accusé du meurtre de son propre père.

On sait ce que tu vaux, tes bassesses, tes pratiques honteuses et ton mépris total de la loi et des autres. On sait tout ce que tu essayes si consciencieusement de cacher.

_On le sait, et on t'aura un jour…_

_I haven't lied ! I haven't cheated !_

_The Book of true tales_

_(Je n'ai pas menti ! Je n'ai pas triché !_

_Le Livre des contes véritables)_

L'ovation se prolonge, enfle et emplit toute la salle d'un fracas haineux où se mêle le grondement des paroles. Le son est glacial, rageur, interminable, percute la cible humaine que Gant retient toujours par le bras, frappe, ronge, _mord _et _lacère _et _déchire_ chaque parcelle de son visage et de cette dignité insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, _enfin _il gémisse à terre. Pouvoir t'atteindre…

_Et te déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien._

_What do you think ?_

_What do you see when you look in_

_The Mirror of tragedy_

_(Que pensez-vous ?_

_Que voyez-vous en contemplant_

_Le Miroir de tragédie)_

On te guettera, petit salaud. Sois-en sûr, on te guettera, et on ne laissera pas passer la moindre de tes erreurs. On attendra, on sera patient, on tournera lentement autour de ta vie et de tes actes, on usera à petit feu ta force et tes nerfs et cette fichue dignité que tu affiches. On prendra notre temps, on guettera le moment où tu te mettras à boiter, où tu montreras toi-même tes propres faiblesses.

On attendra de t'avoir définitivement poussé à bout, d'avoir épuisé chaque once de ta force et de ta volonté, on attendra que tu t'effondres enfin, que tu cesses de t'entêter à faire ton satané boulot alors que tu _sais _parfaitement ce qu'on pense de toi et de tes petites prouesses. On tournera lentement, on attendra que tu trébuches…

_Et ne crois pas qu'on te laissera t'enfuir._

_I'm still your man_

_And for you I do all I can_

_(Je suis toujours votre homme_

_Et pour vous, je fais tout ce que je peux)_

On te hait. On te hait. Les mêmes pensées et les mêmes menaces étincellent dans tous les esprits. On le scrute tous d'un unique regard glacial, comme une créature mythologique, des dizaines de visages battant d'un même cœur et respirant d'un unique souffle de haine.

_**Books of true tales**_

_**Mirrors of tragedy**_

**_Remorseful and pale_**

_**As always **_

_**These news travel fast**_

**_(Livres des contes véritables_**

_**Miroirs de tragédie**_

**_Livides et pleins de remords_**

_**Comme toujours**_

_**De telles nouvelles voyagent vite)**_

Les mains douloureuses, on finit par ne plus avoir d'autre choix que d'arrêter d'applaudir. Gant nous remercie joyeusement, et adresse de nouveaux compliments enthousiastes à Edgeworth, scrutant son visage légèrement pâle ainsi que ses yeux froids et durs avec sur les lèvres ce même sourire indéchiffrable.

L'autre s'incline avec raideur devant l'officier général et quitte la pièce, escorté par un lourd et multiple regard.

Les portes se referment sur lui, et la cérémonie reprend.

_**Books of true tales**_

_**Mirrors of tragedy**_

_**My life is no game**_

_**It's a real shame **_

_**False news travel fast**_

_**(Livres des contes véritables**_

_**Miroirs de tragédie**_

_**Ma vie n'est pas un jeu**_

**_C'est vraiment une honte_**

_**Les fausses nouvelles voyagent vite)**_


End file.
